


Spreading the News

by Spacecadet72



Series: If You're Not the One [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Marriage of Convenience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 14:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14334831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: Marinette and Chat share the news of their engagement.





	Spreading the News

**Author's Note:**

> This is set between Proposition and A Good Day For Marrying You. Another mostly fluffy one, with some mild angst. 
> 
> Now, a question for you guys. I have 3 or 4 oneshots set before Crying Shame and 2 or 3 set after, including the conversation they have immediately after Crying Shame, the reveal and ending wrap up. 
> 
> What order is everyone interested in? I can do the ending stuff all together after this, or do all the prior to Crying Shame stuff and then the end, or I can do a mixture. It's up to you guys. :D Let me know what you think!
> 
> ETA: last section based on a prompt by GrayWardenSuledin. Sorry for not putting that earlier!

“You’re marrying who now?” Alya asked, eyes wide and eyebrows raised. 

Marinette had known she would be getting this sort of reaction when she told people, but it was still hard the first time to share her news.

“Chat Noir.” 

“I didn’t know you were even dating him. Have you been holding out on me?

“Well, I actually haven’t been seeing him.” 

“What?” Alya asked, looking confused. Marinette couldn’t blame her.

“It’s not real,” Marinette said, rushing to clarify. “Well, the marriage will be legal, but it’s a cover, so he can keep the fangirls at bay and in exchange, he’s helping me financially with my business. But we’re just friends.”

Alya’s confusion was gone, but it was replaced with concern. “Are you sure about this, Marinette? I know your business has been struggling lately, but you don’t have to go through with this. I’ll help you find another way.”

“I’m sure,” Marinette said, touched by Alya’s concern. “Chat and I are friends and I’m happy to help him out and this is a good solution for my business problems. Besides, you know I’m married to my work. When do I have time to date and actually get married?” she said with a self deprecating laugh. 

Alya’s concern left her face, a soft smile replacing it.

“If you’re sure, then I’m behind you 100%. And you better invite me to the wedding,” Alya said, pulling her in for a quick hug. 

“Of course you’re invited, Alya,” Marinette said with a laugh. “I can’t get married without you there.”

“Marinette’s getting married?” Nino asked as he walked into the apartment. 

Alya nodded. “To Chat Noir.” 

Nino looked as confused as Alya had earlier. “I didn’t even realize you had been dating him.”

“We kept it all hush hush until we were sure it was serious,” Marinette said, shooting Alya a quick look. 

Alya returned it, giving a nod to show she understood. 

“I was hoping to ask you both a favor, actually,” Marinette continued. “Chat and I want to keep it small, but we’ll need witnesses. Would you two do it?”

“You know I’m in,” Alya said with a smile. 

“I’d love to, Marinette,” Nino said as he sat next to Alya on the couch, his arm going around her. 

Marinette smiled. There was a part of her that still thought this was a ridiculous idea, but to have her friends’ support meant everything.

Now she just had to tell her parents. 

* * *

 

“We’re coming home immediately.” 

Marinette sighed as she flopped back on her bed, her phone at her ear. “Papa, you don’t need to cut your trip short. I told you, it’s not real.” 

Marinette’s parents were taking an extended trip to China to visit her mother’s relatives, and she didn’t want them coming home early just for this. 

“That doesn’t mean I’m missing my daughter’s wedding,” her father said, sounding firm. 

“Really, you’ve been planning this trip for years, I don’t want to be the reason you cut it short. It will be a really small affair for legal purposes. Nothing to get excited over.” 

She could just imagine the grumpy expression on her father’s face as there was silence on the other side. “Papa?”

“Just make sure Alya sends lots of pictures,” her mother said, and Marinette knew she had won the argument.

“I don’t think I could stop her even if I wanted to,” Marinette said, smiling at the thought of Alya’s excitement over the wedding. Even knowing the marriage wasn’t real didn’t stop her from going all out in the planning. 

“Are you sure this is what you want, sweetheart?” her mother asked quietly, and Marinette bit her lip, wishing her parents could be there with her, that they could assure her in person that she was making the right choice. But it was her choice to make and she had made it.

“I really am, I promise, Maman.” 

“We will come home whenever we need to, sweetheart,” her father said, and Marinette wondered if she needed to be worried for Chat’s safety. 

“I’m fine, Papa, Maman. Really. Now, how is China?”

She knew that this wouldn’t be the end of this conversation, but it felt much more normal to listen to her parents tell a funny story about her mother’s uncle than to dwell on her marriage.

* * *

 

“Marinette?” 

Marinette turned from where she was looking at cereal boxes to see who had called her name. 

“Adrien,” she said, smiling as he leaned down for a hug. It had been at least five years since she’d seen him last. Her schoolgirl crush had mellowed out around then and she was able to actually talk in front of him, which was definitely an improvement. 

“How have you been?” he asked

“I’ve been good. I opened my own boutique, so that’s what I’ve been doing the past few years." She brushed her hair back, and the ring on her left hand caught her eye. “And I’m getting married soon,” she said holding up her left hand. 

“Congratulations,” Adrien said with a wide smile. “Who’s the lucky man?”

Marinette hesitated before speaking. It still sounded weird to say it out loud. “Chat Noir, actually.” 

Adrien didn’t look surprised, only continued to smile at her. “He may not have Ladybug beat, but he’s a good guy. I’m happy for you.” 

“Hey, he’s a great guy, Ladybug or no Ladybug,” she said, hating hearing Chat diminished to praise her superhero self. 

Adrien raised his hands in surrender. “Sorry, I’m a bit of a Ladybug fanboy, so I’m biased, but really, I hope you guys will be happy together.” 

Marinette smiled. Even with her doubts, she never doubted that Chat Noir was a good man and would treat her well. “He makes me happy.” 

“Really?” Adrien asked, and now he looked mildly surprised, which in turn surprised Marinette. 

She nodded. “Like I said, he’s a great guy, and he takes care of the people he loves. He’s a wonderful partner to have. Anyway,” she said, waving a hand to change the subject. “Enough about me, how have you been?”

Marinette listened as Adrien told her what he had been up to in the last five years, glad to not have to talk about the wedding any longer.

* * *

 

“I have some news to tell you, my Lady,” Chat said at the end of one of their patrols. Ladybug had wondered when he would tell her he was getting married. She had debated telling him the same, and wasn’t sure it was a good idea. What if them being engaged at the same time tipped him off to who she was?

“What is it?” she asked it, trying to sound curious. 

“I’m getting married.” Chat said it with the flair she was used to, but there was a hesitance to it that would have tipped her off if she didn’t already know the marriage wasn’t what it seemed. 

“That’s amazing, Chat, I’m so happy for you,” she said, leaning in to give him a hug. “I won't ask who she is, but your fiancee is a lucky woman,” she said as she pulled back.

Chat rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m getting married, not my civilian self, so there’s no risk to telling you. It’s Marinette actually, your friend.” 

She widened her eyes, hoping her surprise looked convincing. “I didn’t even know you two were dating.” 

Chat huffed out a laugh. “We’ve been keeping it secret, but now that we’re getting married, we have to let the cat out of the bag.”

Ladybug rolled her eyes out of habit at the pun. “I’m so happy for you both. She makes you happy?” She couldn't help but ask, even knowing that the marriage was completely platonic. She had been wondering the past few days if this was a mistake and she had to know what his answer would be. 

Chat’s smile softened. “She does. She’s smart, and talented and so clever. And she and I can talk about anything. She’s the only one I would ask to marry me.” 

Ladybug smile widened to hear Chat talk about her like that. They were going to be okay. Who better to go through life with than a friend?

“I’m so glad to hear that,” she said, reaching out and giving his hand a squeeze. 


End file.
